Esperarei por Você em Acton Bell
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Por quanto tempo o verdadeiro amor é capaz de esperar ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não me pertence, e sim ao CLAMP. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e nem nenhuma intenção de lucro.

 **N/A:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Te Esperaré em Acteon Bell", de Eternal Umi. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ESPERAREI POR VOCÊ EM ACTON BELL**

" _Nós queremos voltar a Zefir, por favor..."_ ; elas haviam dito aquilo há treze anos, quando reuniram-se na Torre de Tóquio, decididas a voltarem a Zefir a qualquer custo. E haviam conseguido, e, ao fazê-lo, também realizaram o maior ato imaginável de renúncia para três jovens de apenas dezenove anos, que abandonaram tudo aquilo o que conheciam desde criança para ficarem em um mundo totalmente mágico.

Quando Fuu estava no colegial, o seu maior desejo era ser uma analista de sistemas, pois se dava bem com os computadores e com Matemática. Ela nunca imaginou que, aos vinte anos, se tornaria rainha de Zefir ao se casar com Fério, aquele jovem um pouco atrevido que havia conhecido na Floresta do Silêncio. Mas ela o fizera, e não se arrependia. Em Zefir, fora afortunada por conhecer a verdadeira amizade, o amor e a maternidade. Na verdade, em Zefir ela tinha tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar. Era a rainha, mas nem por isso bancava a desocupada, mas sim, junto a Fério, tinha o importante dever de cuidar de Zefir, graças ás decisões corretas, que às vezes eram difíceis de serem tomadas. Sem, dúvida, algo muito mais difícil, mas bem mais proveitoso do que ser uma analista de sistemas. E se tomar decisões referentes ao planeta já era algo difícil, criar três filhos também era igualmente difícil, e talvez mais desgastante. O mais velho tinha onze anos, em seguida vinha uma garotinha de oito anos (que era a menina dos olhos do seu pai), e depois o mais novo, que tinha três anos. Sem dúvida, os seus dias eram atarefados, mas felizes e realizados.

Hikaru havia pensado que, àquela altura da sua vida, ela estaria ocupada, cuidando do dojo de sua família, ou talvez trabalhando como Veterinária. Em vez disso, havia se casado com Lantis, aos vinte e um anos (quem poderia imaginar que aquele sonho quase impossível se tornaria realidade ?), se bem que, de um jeito ou de outro, ela tinha pouco tempo livre, não fazia parte de sua natureza permanecer quieta por muito tempo. Por isso, ela viajava muito freqüentemente com Lantis para Autozam, onde ele servia como embaixador, e passavam alguns dias naquele planeta relacionando-se com pessoas importantes, pelo bem-estar dos dois planetas. Claro, ela também tinha um marido e filhos com os quais se ocupar. A mais velha tinha nove anos e o mais novo tinha cinco anos, e eram tão inquietos quanto ela, em sua infância.

As crianças eram as que mais se divertiam no castelo, pois quando se juntavam os filhos de Fuu, os de Hikaru e os de Caldina, que já eram um pouco mais velhos, sendo que a mais velha tinha quinze anos, e, o mais novo, dez anos, formavam um bando bastante travesso. Não havia dia em que o castelo, outrora silencioso e lúgubre, não escutasse os risos infantis e o barulho das brincadeiras e das corridas pelos intermináveis corredores.

Sem dúvida, o castelo estava repleto de felicidade, e era incrível lembrar daquela época já distante, em que parecia que Zefir não sobreviveria. Mas ali estava Zefir, dezoito anos depois que Esmeralda morrera, demonstrando que era capaz de suportar qualquer adversidade, quando se tinha esperança e fé em um futuro melhor.

Ao contrário do que Umi imaginara em sua infância, ela não trabalhava para seu pai em nenhuma empresa, não havia se casado, e tampouco vivia em uma mansão luxuosa. Obviamente, ela não tinha filhos com os quais se ocupar e nem vivia no castelo. Suas amigas ficavam infelizes ao vê-la tão só, mais do que a própria Umi, pois ela não se sentia infeliz e nem só, , e sempre tentava fazê-los entender aquilo, embora não parecesse ter muito êxito, nesse ponto. Tudo bem, ela não tinha marido, nem namorado, nem amante, nem tinha filhos e nem sequer uma casa luxuosa. Mas desde quando aquilo era uma regra para ser feliz ? Com o tempo, ela havia aprendido a encontrar a satisfação nas pequenas coisas, que, somadas, constituíam uma felicidade maior. Também era verdade que ela, ás vezes, desejava ser abraçada gentilmente por um homem, mas aquilo não constituía a essência da sua felicidade. Ela morava em uma aldeia chamada Acton Bell, embora suas amigas não parecessem aprovar aquela distância que as separava e muito menos a solidão na qual, na opinião delas, ela vivia, mas Umi sentia-se satisfeita. Se tivesse ficado na Terra, provavelmente ela estaria trabalhando com o seu pai, certamente já estaria casada e talvez com algumas crianças e vivendo em alguma mansão. Mas não se arrependia por ter ficado em Zefir, e nunca se arrependeria. Seus amigos e amigas costumavam visitá-la em Acton Bell, e as pessoas da aldeia ficavam completamente alvoroçadas quando o rei e a rainha apareciam extraoficialmente por ali. Da mesma forma, Umi costumava visitar o palácio com muita freqüência, pois de modo algum ela iria negligenciar os seus numerosos "sobrinhos", que caíam em cima dela toda vez que a viam. Não podia ser de outra forma, já que ela estivera presente em todos os nascimentos, excetuando o da filha mais velha de Caldina, que já havia nascido, quando elas chegaram em Zefir pela terceira vez.

Seu passado de Guerreira Mágica era cada vez mais distante, mas ela guardava aquelas lembranças com muito amor, pois ela havia aprendido muitas coisas com aqueles momentos difíceis, que a tornaram uma pessoa melhor.

Acton Bell. Nem sempre ela tinha morado ali. Quando voltou a Zefir pela terceira vez, ela morou no castelo por aproximadamente dois anos, talvez uns meses a mais, mas não sentia-se á vontade por várias razões. Ao comentar com o Guru Clef sobre os seus anseios, ele, muito gentilmente, ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a encontrar o seu lugar em Zefir. Também sugeriu que ela viajasse para Chizeta, planeta que ela já tivera a oportunidade e o prazer de visitar, mas ela recusou, não queria deixar Zefir; porém, nenhuma das aldeias que havia conhecido em sua excursão pelo planeta lhe chamara especialmente a atenção. Assim, um dia, o Guru Clef levou-a até uma aldeia que, segundo lhe dissera, _"era diferente de todas as outras"_ . Quando chegaram à aldeia em questão, ela entendeu o que ele quisera lhe dizer. Acton Bell era um pequeno paraíso. Ela imediatamente se apaixonou por aquela pequena aldeia, que tinha a particularidade de que o rio corria a uma curta distância, e quando chegava o crepúsculo, o Sol se punha "por trás" daquele rio, tingindo a água, por alguns instantes, de amarelo e laranja, e aquilo podia se ver só de parar no meio da rua principal, na direção do rio. Umi não precisou de mais nada, e, após poucos dias (para tristeza de suas amigas), ela instalou-se em uma pequena mas confortável casa de Acton Bell, onde as pessoas receberam-na com alegria, pois era uma verdadeira honra que uma Guerreira Mágica escolhesse aquela aldeia para morar. Eles até mesmo organizaram uma linda e simples recepção que comoveu Umi.

Logo ela fez amizade com uma jovem chamada Chani, que tinha aproximadamente vinte anos e dava aulas na escola da aldeia. Era uma jovem muito agradável, compreensiva e vivaz, e podia passar horas contando-lhe as travessuras das crianças, já que, à medida que crescia o número de habitantes da aldeia, mais crianças entravam na escola. Umi ficou curiosa, e, um dia, viu-se observando as tais aulas, que começavam cedo, pela manhã, e iam até o meio da tarde. Havia crianças de todas as idades na mesma sala, o que tornava muito mais difícil dar as aulas, considerando que havia apenas uma só professora. Assim foram passando os seus dias.

Um dia, quando Umi menos esperava, e durante uma das visitas freqüentes de Ascot, ele declarou estar apaixonado por ela. A princípio, ela não soube o que dizer, mas não era justo enganá-lo, e, com muita delicadeza, ela explicou-lhe que não sentia o mesmo por ele, mas que nem por isso eles tinham de deixar de ser amigos, porque aquilo a faria sentir-se muito triste. Ascot sofreu uma grande desilusão, mas teve a coragem suficiente para continuar com a amizade, que não se viu afetada por aquela recusa. Aliás, a amizade tornou-se mais forte.

Aproximadamente um ano depois de ter se instalado em Acton Bell, Umi começou a dar aulas na escola da aldeia. Tudo começou quando ela sugeriu a Chani que mudassem o método das aulas, pois não era possível que as crianças de cinco ou seis anos estivessem dividindo as aulas e conteúdo didático com jovens de treze ou catorze anos, já que atrasava o aprendizado dos mais velhos. Chani mostrou-se completamente de acordo, pois ela também tinha essa opinião, mas não havia quem desse aulas. Então, de repente, ocorreu-lhe que Umi poderia encarregar-se de uma parte das crianças. Ao escutá-la, Umi riu estrondosamente. Era uma piada ? Mas Chani levou aquilo muito a sério, e insistiu que ela faria um bom trabalho com as crianças de oito a doze anos, e, depois de pensar e repensar, ela chegou à mesma conclusão, embora não quisesse admitir. No entanto, ela justificou-se, o que elas fariam com os mais velhos, os adolescentes ? Mas Chani já tinha tudo planejado. Ela ficaria encarregada dos mais novos, pois se dava muito bem lidando com eles, e, enquanto Umi se encarregava daqueles de oito a doze anos, a velha Dila se encarregaria dos de doze a dezesseis anos. Dila era uma mulher de aproximadamente 50 anos, que havia sido muito bela em sua juventude, e cuja simples presença já impunha autoridade. Chani a havia convencido facilmente, pois ela gostava daquelas mudanças que estavam produzindo-se na aldeia, e, além do mais, ela tinha muito conhecimento sobre agricultura e sobre vários assuntos que seriam extremamente úteis àqueles jovens, que seguramente seriam fazendeiros. Tudo corria bem, mas ela tinha dúvidas a respeito. Como ela ia dar aulas, ela, que era de outro mundo e não conhecia Zefir tanto quanto os seus próprios fazendeiros ? Aquelas dúvidas evaporaram-se quando Chani deu a ela todo o material que tinha de estudar para poder dar aulas, e ela surpreendeu-se ao ver o quão pouco e fácil era. Claro, aquelas crianças não estudavam para tornarem-se advogados, arquitetos, analistas de sistemas e outras profissões típicas da terra. Eram pessoas simples, cujas aspirações eram limitadas. Seriam basicamente fazendeiros, soldados, comerciantes, ou, talvez, se o Guru Clef estivesse disposto a ensinar (o que ela duvidava), feiticeiros. E ela sentiu-se feliz por estar entre aquelas pessoas simples e amáveis. Quase sem perceber, ela tornou-se uma verdadeira professora de escola, o que, às vezes, ao pensar, lhe dava vontade de rir. Até mesmo suas amigas riram ao saber, pois acharam que ela estava contando alguma piada, mas depois ficaram contentes por Umi ter encontrado algo que gostasse de fazer. O Guru Clef também mostrou-se muito surpreso, já que ele sabia que Umi não tinha muita paciência, mas desejou-lhe toda a sorte necessária, e sugeriu-lhe que contasse até dez, antes que o seu gênio explodisse diante de alguma travessura de seus alunos.

Incrivelmente, ela deu-se muitíssimo bem com aquelas crianças que pareciam ter adoração por ela, pois as meninas a admiravam e diziam que queriam ser como ela; e os meninos estavam fascinados com aquela Guerreira Mágica, a quem freqüentemente presenteavam com algumas flores. Com o passar do tempo, Umi sentia-se cada vez mais satisfeita com o seu trabalho, e então lembrou-se vagamente que uma vez, na Terra, ela também tinha acalentado o sonho de ser uma professora de Inglês. Podia-se dizer que ambas as atividades tinham algo parecido, não ?

Aproximadamente oito anos depois de ela ter se instalado em Acton Bell, Ascot lhe confessou timidamente que acreditava ter se apaixonado por Chani, a quem havia conhecido durante uma das tantas visitas semanais que ele fazia à sua amiga Umi. Ela sentiu uma imensa alegria, pois não suportava a idéia de que Ascot ficasse sozinho apenas por ela não poder lhe corresponder como ele merecia. Então, ela fez todo o possível para ajudar aqueles dois, já que sabia que a timidez de Ascot atrasaria as coisas por alguns anos, aproximadamente; além disso, ela tinha quase certeza de que Chani sentia algo por ele, pois se enrubescia com facilidade, quando eles se encontravam casualmente. Apesar da ajuda de Umi, ele demorou um ano inteiro para declarar-se,e, quando por fim ele o fez, ela conseguiu respirar aliviada. Atualmente, Ascot e Chani eram um casal, mas ainda não tinham decidido se casar, embora tivessem-na "advertido" de que, quando decidissem fazer isso, ela seria a madrinha, ao que ela respondeu que já tinha experiência nessa área, uma vez que havia sido madrinha de Fuu e de Hikaru em seus respectivos casamentos, e que, se continuasse naquele passo, ela tornaria-se madrinha por profissão.

Com muito cuidado, ela terminou de corrigir a última prova das que havia aplicado em sua classe naquele mesmo dia. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o quanto os seus alunos haviam se esforçado, o que a fez sentir-se bem consigo mesma, pois indicava que havia realizado bem o seu trabalho. Pegou a sua caneta e as folhas espalhadas sobre a mesa e guardou-as na gaveta de um armário próximo. O Sol já estava se escondendo, e ele chegaria a qualquer momento. Ele a visitava todos os dias, no mesmo horário, quando o Sol começava a se pôr, já que era naquela hora que ambos ficavam livres de suas tarefas diárias. Ela achou que o bolo que estava assando já devia estar pronto, e, quando tirou-o do forno, viu que estava no ponto. E, enquanto ela colocava o bolo em um prato, sobre a mesa, foram escutadas as três já familiares e leves batidas na porta

"Guru Clef..."

Sim, ele sempre a visitava, e era muito amável ao fazê-lo. A princípio, ele não a visitava com tanta freqüência, talvez duas ou três vezes por semana, mas conforme o tempo foi passando, as visitas dele tornaram-se diárias. Não havia um dia em que ele não fosse a Acton Bell; de fato, as pessoas da aldeia já o consideravam como um deles. Já era um hábito. Umi o recebia alegremente, e, juntos, eles costumavam passar as tardes conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, e algumas vezes passeavam pela aldeia, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol. Ele havia mudado muito durante os últimos anos, pensava Umi, e não exatamente com relação à sua aparência física, pois quando elas retornaram a Zefir, ele já havia decidido ter a aparência de um adulto. Fério atribuía aquela mudança à viagem que tivera de fazer até Autozam, pouco tempo depois da batalha contra Debonair. Mas Umi sabia que a mudança física era apenas uma das muitas mudanças que tinham acontecido nele. As conversas que eles tinham confirmavam isso. A princípio, costumavam conversar sobre Zefir, sobre os outros planetas, porque ela adorava escutar a respeito de Chizeta e das excentricidades das princesas, e como se entendiam bem com Fuu e Fério, ou sobre as extravagâncias tecnológicas de Autozam, que nunca paravam de surpreender Hikaru; e ela também gostava de lhe contar como andavam as coisas em Acton Bell, e sobre os alunos. Sobre este último assunto, ela gostava de ouvi-lo, já que o fazia lembrar-se daquelas épocas passadas, em que ele tinha vários discípulos sob sua responsabilidade. O Guru Clef não gostava muito de falar sobre si mesmo, mas ela percebeu que era isso o que ele tinha estado fazendo já há algum tempo. Ela gostava de escutá-lo, mas havia descoberto que ele só falava de si mesmo quando estava angustiado, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Ela o conhecia muito bem para perceber, e já fazia tempo que sabia que ela sabia porque ele estava tão atormentado. Os tempos haviam mudado, e, portanto, também as prioridades. Ele achava que já fizera tudo o que tinha de fazer por Zefir: havia ajudado as Guerreiras Mágicas, havia protegendo Zefir de Debonair até onde suas forças lhe permitiam, arriscando-se até mesmo a morrer, havia viajado a Autozam para evitar que o planeta continuasse se autodestruindo, e havia participado incansavelmente na reconstrução de Zefir, que levou alguns anos. Mas agora percebia que ele já não era necessário. Era difícil para ele encontrar o seu lugar, pois Fuu e Fério eram excelentes governantes que já não precisavam dos seus conselhos, o que por um lado o alegrava e o fazia sentir-se orgulhoso, mas, por outro lado, o fazia sentir-se inútil e obsoleto. Ele dava aulas para as crianças do palácio, mas aquilo não era suficiente para alguém como ele, acostumado a grandes responsabilidades. Então, ela lhe perguntava: _"Por que você não arranja outro discípulo ?"_ , já que o último tinha sido Ascot, e ele já estudava por conta própria. Já não precisava dos conhecimentos do Guru Clef, o que representava-lhe outro lembrete de que ninguém precisava dele. Mas ele respondia: _"Qual é o motivo para fazer isso ? Os feiticeiros já não são necessários. Muitas coisas já não são necessárias"_. Umi percebia, com tristeza, que, quando ele se referia ao fato de que os feiticeiros já não eram necessários, referia-se também a si mesmo. Doía escutá-lo falar assim. Ele, que tanto havia feito por Zefir, por ela e por suas amigas, não merecia sentir aquelas preocupações, por isso ela sempre tentava animá-lo.

Muito freqüentemente, o Guru Clef costumava queixar-se dos seus alunos no castelo, que pareciam estar empenhados em tornar impossível a vida dele. Mas, apesar de suas preocupações, quando falava sobre eles, fazia isso com um sorriso de tristeza que fazia Umi rir. _"É que eu não sou babá deles"_ , ele se queixava, e ela lhe respondia, rindo, que tampouco o imaginava assim. Então vinha à tona o tema da magia.

 _\- Vamos, Guru Clef, não me diga que você não gosta dessas crianças, que são como seus próprios sobrinhos._

 _\- Não é isso - respondia ele, triste - É que eu não devia fazer isso. Ensinar magia, quero dizer..._

 _\- Mas por quê ?_

 _\- São tempos de paz, e tudo indica que serão muito longos. Não há uma necessidade concreta._

 _\- Não entendo que mal há no fato de essas crianças aprenderem um pouco de magia, já que não estamos falando que eles serão grandes feiticeiros... apenas pense no quanto elas irão se divertir, e..._

Quando ele prendeu nela o seu duro olhar, em silêncio, ela entendeu tudo, de repente, embora ele tenha se dado ao trabalho de lhe explicar severamente as suas razões, bastante justificáveis.

 _\- Oh... entendo. Me desculpe._

 _\- Eu não aprendi a ser um feiticeiro para poder me divertir - disse ele, com a voz carregada de tensão, ainda que seu aborrecimento não fosse com Umi, e ela sabia disso - Não cheguei a ser um guru só porque não tinha outra coisa para fazer. Eu estudei e treinei para proteger o meu planeta, o Pilar e as pessoas que eu amava - depois de suspirar, cansado, ele explicou: - A cultura de Zefir estava baseada na magia, porque era necessária para proteger ao Pilar. Na verdade, a magia era algo inseparável do Pilar. Não havia Pilar que não tivesse um grupo de gurus e de feiticeiros à sua disposição. Mas já não é necessário... Não há Pilar, portanto a magia já não é imprescindível..._

 _\- Você perguntou a essas crianças quais as suas razões para aprenderem magia ? Ou você só se ocupa em dar-lhes as suas lições, automaticamente ?_

 _\- Não, não fiz isso - ele teve que reconhecer, e ela sorriu._

 _\- Por que não ? Tem medo de ouvir a resposta ?_

Ele não respondera, mas Umi sabia que estava certa. Por isso, no dia seguinte, ele perguntou àquelas crianças o que as motivava a prender a magia que ele lhes ensinava, além do restante do conteúdo de suas aulas, e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir as respostas. _"Porque quero proteger Zefir. Minha mãe me contou que, há muito tempo..."_. Ele contou a Umi sobre aquelas respostas, e ela pôde ouvir uma certa complacência na sua voz.

\- Você gosta dessas crianças, Guru Clef.

\- Sim, às vezes - ele acrescentou. Aquilo pareceu muito engraçado para ela, que sabia o quanto Clef gostava daqueles pequenos diabinhos, que ás vezes o chamavam de "tio", embora ele fugisse daquele título, pois preferia as formalidades.

\- Hikaru está grávida novamente - ela havia comentado com ele há alguns dias, depois de beber um gole de chá, embora ele certamente já tivesse ficado sabendo, por intermédio de Lantis.

\- Oh, é mesmo ? Então, terei outro bebezinho agarrando o meu casaco antes do que imaginava. Se continuarem assim, eles vão povoar Zefir com a sua prole, e eu não vou voltar a ter paz - comentou ele, acidamente, e depois riu.

Durante aqueles anos de contínuas conversas, Umi havia descoberto, surpresa, que o Guru Clef havia adquirido um certo humor ácido, que atribuía aos tempos de paz e à falta de tensões. Do mesmo modo, ela gostava daquele novo Guru Clef, que destoava daquele que ela havia conhecido quando chegou a Zefir pela primeira vez.

Ele foi embora aproximadamente duas horas depois, já que nunca ficava mais tempo do que isso, e Umi despediu-se, não sem antes mandar cumprimentos para todos os que moravam no castelo, como sempre fazia. Tudo aquilo era como um ritual. Ela suspirou e entrou na casa. Recolheu o bolo que estava sobre a mesa e os pratos que haviam usado. Logo deveria preparar o seu jantar, pois acostumara-se a dormir cedo, considerando que tinha de se levantar com o Sol nascendo.

Enquanto ela soltava os seus longos cabelos, que normalmente usava trançados , olhava distraidamente para o céu noturno pela janela do seu quarto, que dava para a rua. Suspirou outra vez, cansada, e pegou a escova que estava sobre a cômoda, e começou a escovar cuidadosamente os seus cabelos. Pensou no Guru Clef e no vazio que ele deixava quando ia embora...

Sorriu serenamente. Ela o amava, sim, apesar de todos aqueles anos, mas aquilo não lhe impedira de seguir com a sua vida. Quando voltou a Zefir, disposta a confessar-lhe os sentimentos, ela percebeu (sem ajuda de ninguém) que a lacuna que os separava era muito maior do que havia imaginado em seus doces sonhos de amor. Eles eram muito diferentes, e ela não poderia fingir que aquilo não importava, por isso se calou. Mesmo agora, ela não estava disposta a se abrir, pois não queria arruinar a sua amizade. Por isso, ele nunca saberia sobre aqueles sentimentos, que ela guardava zelosamente em seu coração.

Ao saber que suas amigas pensavam em ficar em Zefir para sempre, ela decidiu também ficar. Na terra, ela nunca havia se sentido tão á vontade como em Zefir. A diferença era que suas amigas se casariam muito em breve, enquanto ela não tinha idéia do que fazer. Durante o tempo em que permaneceu no castelo, dedicou-se a cultivar uma amizade com o Guru Clef, que, com o transcorrer dos anos, tornou-se muito próxima. Ela gostava disso. Havia aprendido a superar aquela dorzinha que sentia em seu coração a cada vez que estava próxima a ele, porque não estava disposta a sacrificar aquela emergente amizade por não conseguir dominar as suas emoções.

Uma vez instalada em Acton Bell, ele foi visitá-la e ela lembrava que haviam conversado por bastante tempo, com bastante entusiasmo, sobre a aldeia e sobre algumas coisas do castelo. Na semana seguinte, ele voltou, e aquilo a fez muito feliz; ela pensara que, ao mudar-se para a aldeia, já não o veria tão freqüentemente como antes. Assim, pouco a pouco, as visitas dele tornaram-se mais freqüentes. Ela gostava de pensar que ocupava um lugar importante na vida dele, talvez não o lugar que almejava quando era uma adolescente ingênua, mas o simples fato de ser alguém importante para ele a fazia sentir-se bem. Por outro lado, Priscila havia partido para Autozam há muito tempo, ali parecia estar na moda as espadas do estilo de Zefir, e ela estava indo muito bem em seu trabalho de ferreira. Até mesmo havia alcançado grande prestígio. E todos precisavam ter alguém com quem conversar, alguém que escutasse os seus problemas ou suas queixas quando estivesse aborrecido, até mesmo o grande Guru Clef. No entanto, Priscila voltava a Zefir para passar algumas semanas na companhia dos seus amigos; mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha deixado de ir a Acton Bell...

Ela vivia em Zefir há treze anos, e, em todo esse tempo, havia chegado a um grande entendimento sobre o Guru Clef. Tinha quase certeza de que ninguém o conhecia tão bem quanto ela, pois duvidava que ele contasse livremente aquelas preocupações que o assediavam tão freqüentemente como contava-as a ela. Sentia-se grata por aquele privilégio. Ela não tinha o seu amor, mas sim a sua amizade e a sua confiança, e que eram tão importantes quanto o amor. Também estava certa de que algumas pessoas pensariam que ela era um pouco louca por permanecer ao lado de um homem que só lhe considerava como sua melhor amiga, por escutá-lo e por rir com ele; mas eles não entendiam a imensidão do seu amor, que, longe de se apagar, só tinha aumentado ao longo do tempo, e, conforme o conhecia mais a fundo, compreendendo também que amar significava muito mais do que acreditara em sua adolescência. Ela podia viver a sua vida tranqüilamente em Acton Bell, podia ser professora de uma escola e fazer o que quisesse com a sua vida, mas não podia renunciar àqueles gratos instantes entre o pôr-do-sol e o anoitecer, pois era só o que tinha dele, e, embora a princípio tivesse lhe custado, ela resignara-se a se contentar com aquilo.

Ela riu ao lembrar-se dos mal-entendidos na aldeia. Desde a sua chegada, havia acumulado uma grande quantidade de pretendentes, que viam com o coração partido as muitas vezes em que o grande Guru Clef vinha à aldeia apenas para visitá-la. Até mesmo haviam corrido alguns boatos maliciosos sobre o fato de ele permanecer a sós na casa de uma jovem solteira, claro que ele não ficara sabendo, pois, se soubesse, teria se irritado muito, por denegrirem daquele modo o nome de uma Guerreira Mágica. O fato é que, sem saber, ele estava lhe fazendo um grande favor ao espantar os pretendentes, já que não estava interessada em ninguém, e nem nunca estaria.

Guru Clef... ela nem sequer se atrevia a pensar nele sem colocar o título antes do nome dele.

Portanto, embora muitos não acreditassem, ela era feliz ao seu modo. Ainda assim, ela nutria um medo secreto de que, um dia, ele lhe confessasse que tinha se apaixonado por outra mulher. Tinha medo porque não sabia se estaria preparada para ouvir algo assim, muito menos sabia qual a reação que poderia ter. Havia chorado apenas uma vez por ele, quando decidiu silenciar os seus sentimentos, e nunca voltara a chorar outra vez. Mas temia que, se algum dia ele lhe dissesse que amava outra pessoa, ela se pusesse a chorar diante dele, e então tudo estaria perdido, e a sua amizade, arruinada. No entanto, até o dia de hoje, ele jamais havia comentado nada a respeito desse assunto.

O fato de Umi sentir-se satisfeita com a sua vida não significava que os outros se sentissem do mesmo modo. Hikaru e Fuu achavam que aquele estranho relacionamento com o Guru Clef era insano. Será que ele não percebia os sentimentos dela ? Achavam que ele não devia ir tão livremente a Acton Bell, dando falsas esperanças a Umi, que havia ficado sozinha por causa daquele amor. Um amor que ela jamais admitira diante delas. Quando lhe perguntaram se ela estava apaixonada por alguém de Zefir, ainda antes de retornarem ao planeta, ela negou, e também voltou a negar antes de partir para Acton Bell. Mas sabiam que ela amava Clef, podiam ver em seus rubores ou no modo apressado com o qual ela ia àqueles "encontros" com ele no castelo, quando conversavam durante horas sobre sabia-se lá o quê; e também pelo modo como o seu olhar mudava quando aproximava-se o pôr-do-sol. Quando lhe perguntaram, há mais de cinco anos _"O que há entre vocês ?"_ , ela riu e disse muito calmamente: _"Nada. Como poderia ? Somos apenas amigos"_.

Um dia, Fuu pediu a seu marido para que ele falasse com o Guru Clef e lhe perguntasse o que havia entre Umi e ele, mas Fério negou-se, pois, sendo ele o rei, o Guru Clef certamente se sentiria pressionado. Então, enviaram Lantis, que tinha uma certa familiaridade, e obteve dele mais ou menos a mesma resposta que tinham escutado de Umi. Para ele, _"Umi era uma amiga muito querida"_.

Aquilo não tranqüilizou as amigas dela, que sentiam-se muito mal ao ver que o tempo passava e todos seguiam em frente, menos Umi. Ela parecia estar estagnada no tempo, observando as mudanças que aconteciam ao seu redor, ficando para trás, sozinha.

Que todos os dias ela esperasse a chegada do Guru Clef parecia-lhes absurdo. Compreendiam que eles fossem amigos, mas não aprovavam aquela dependência que acreditavam que acabaria machucando muito a amiga. Ninguém sabia sobre o que conversavam ou o que faziam, ninguém sabia o que havia entre eles... nem sequer eles mesmos. Sabiam que o Guru Clef não tinha intenção de machucá-la, mas achavam que era o que ele fazia, embora não o percebesse.

Sentiram-se muito tristes quando ela decidiu estabelecer-se naquela aldeia, que, eles tinham de reconhecer, era muito bela, mas não viam-na tão freqüentemente como desejavam. Ela costumava visitar o castelo, e quando queria fazer isso, avisava Ascot ou o Guru Clef, e eles iam buscá-la. Depois quando era hora de voltar, normalmente era Clef quem a acompanhava em uma de suas criaturas. Porém, desde que ela começara a dar aulas, as visitas tornaram-se mais esporádicas, porque ela não podia negligenciar o seu dever. Para falar a verdade, ainda não conseguiam acreditar que Umi tinha se dedicado a dar aulas, o que demonstrava quantas mudanças ocorreram com a amiga, apesar da delicadeza que parecia cercá-la...

Umi estava ciente das opiniões de suas amigas, que estavam equivocadas, mas nada conseguiria fazê-las mudar de opinião. Elas amavam-na, por isso se preocupavam.

Ela riu ao ouvir o comentário de da mãe de um de seus alunos. Fora um dia muito atarefado, e agora ela conversava animadamente com algumas mães e com Chani; tinha de esclarecer alguns detalhes a respeito do festival que seria realizado na aldeia dentro de alguns dias, e no qual algumas das meninas participariam de um baile tradicional. Além do mais, os reis participariam da celebração em uma visita formal, honrando Acton Bell com as suas presenças. Para Umi, lidar com eles era algo normal, mas para os camponeses era um grande acontecimento, e já podia ser notado o clima festivo. As jovens estavam em expectativa, pois no dia do festival iriam resplandecer, muito bonitas, em seu vestidos brancos e suas coroas de flores, e desejavam agradar aos jovens por quem estavam apaixonadas.

Umi havia participado com entusiasmo da organização do evento, assim como toda a aldeia, e haviam lhe dado a tarefa de preparar o baile, ou seja, ela teria de lidar com quinze jovenzinha com idades entre doze e dezesseis anos, que andavam sonhando acordadas e rindo de uma ou outra piada com relação aos rapazes, que geralmente espiavam os ensaios, achando que Umi não os via. Mas não apenas as jovens participariam, mas também as meninas, que pareciam muito meigas em seus vestidos brancos.

Ao mesmo tempo que conversava, ela olhava, satisfeita, o resultado do ensaio, no pátio da escola. Naquele dia, as jovens haviam lhe pedido, suplicado, para que ela ficasse por mais algum tempo para ajudá-las, pois quanto mais se aproximava o festival, mais inseguras elas se sentiam. Ela pôde ver o entusiasmo naqueles olhos expectantes e não conseguiu recusar, embora soubesse que o pôr-do-sol estava muito próximo...

Por isso, quando ela chegou à sua casa e viu o Guru Clef esperando-a na porta sentiu-se tão pesarosa como há muito não se sentia.

\- Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar, Guru Clef. Eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Onde você estava ? - ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Na escola, com as meninas. O festival está se aproximando, e...

\- Não se preocupe - ele a interrompeu.

\- Você não está aborrecido ? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

\- É claro que não.

No entanto, naquele dia, o Guru Clef foi embora bem antes do que estava acostumado, e Umi sentiu-se culpada por tal atraso.

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Chani e Umi viam como os homens da aldeia construíam os assentos, para que quando os reis chegassem se instalassem ali, como devia ser. Quando acabaram de construí-los, as mulheres os enfeitariam com fores, de acordo com a estação da primavera, na qual estavam.

\- Já está quase tudo pronto - comentou Chani.

\- Sim, faltam apenas as guirlandas.

\- Nós as colocaremos hoje mesmo, pela manhã. Ascot prometeu ajudar.

Quando Umi voltou para sua casa, estava exultante de alegria. Adorava as festas, e aquilo era algo que não havia mudado nela. Por isso, foi até o seu armário e tirou um lindo vestido azul-escuro, um dos muitos presentes que haviam sido dados pelas amigas, pois toda vez que alguma delas viajava até outro planeta, normalmente enchia-a de presentes, aliás, traziam presentes para todo mundo, até para Rafaga. Olhou para o vestido de design simples (por isso era o seu favorito) que usaria no dia do festival, mas achou que ele era muito longo, por isso, com bastante pesar, ela decidiu levantar-lhe a barra, o que significava que teria de costurá-lo, algo que ainda hoje ela odiava fazer. Mas estava contente demais para se aborrecer.

O pôr-do-sol se aproximava, e o seu bom humor aumentou. Quando o Guru Clef chegasse, ela lhe contaria o quanto já eles haviam progredido com os preparativos, em apenas um dia.

Mas ele não foi. Umi esperou, achando que talvez ele tivesse se atrasado, mas quando caiu a noite, percebeu que ele não iria. O bom humor desapareceu, e ela espetou o dedo mais de uma vez, por estar distraída. O chá que preparara tinha esfriado há muito tempo. O pôr-do-sol nunca lhe parecera tão tedioso. Pela primeira vê em muitos anos (excetuando as poucas vezes em que ele tivera que viajar para outros planetas), o Guru Clef não fora ao seu encontro diário.

Quando Ascot viu Clef entrar em seu escritório, ele perguntou-se, surpreso, o que o seu mestre estaria fazendo no castelo àquela hora, já que todo mundo sabia que depois do pôr-do-sol, ele visitava Umi.

Ele sentou-se em seu escritório e pegou um livro, disposto a lê-lo. Porém, não conseguiu. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por não ter ido a Acton Bell, mas levou em consideração o fato de que eram dias muito atarefados para Umi, e não achou conveniente interferir nas atividades que ela tanto gostava. Embora tivesse de reconhecer que não gostara de ter de esperá-la na porta, no dia anterior.

Ao pensar nela, não conseguiu evitar fazer uma comparação. Uma comparação que sempre fazia apo pensar nela, entre a Umi que conhecera da primeira vez em que a vira, entre a Umi que lutou contra Debonair, e entre a Umi que ela era, agora, em Acton Bell. Nunca conseguia evitar perguntar-se: _"O quanto uma pessoa podia mudar ?"_ , pois, sem dúvidas, Umi era o exemplo perfeito da evolução. Claro que tudo tinha a ver com o fato de que ela já não era uma criança, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, a mudança era tão grande que ele tinha dificuldade para acreditar. Por isso gostava de conversar com ela, e, mesmo agora, surpreendia-se com aquele grau de compreensão sobre as pessoas que ela havia alcançado. Até mesmo o seu caráter explosivo havia se atenuado, o que tornara possível que ela trabalhasse tão bem com as crianças. Ele sorriu ao pensar naquilo. A princípio, não tinha lhe parecido uma boa idéia, ele achava que ela não demoraria muito a abandonar aquele trabalho, mas conforme o tempo foi passando,entendeu que a havia subestimado, erro que não voltaria a cometer. Até mesmo a viu dar aulas, e isso acabou com qualquer dúvida que ele pudesse ter.

Sim, ele havia se afeiçoado muito a Umi, que parecia ser a única pessoa com quem ele conseguia falar abertamente. Na verdade, durante os últimos tempos, ele flagrara-se desejando a chegada do pôr-do-sol, para poder se desocupar e ir até Acton Bell.

Quando Umi decidiu deixar o castelo, ele foi o primeiro a saber e o único que não questionou a sua decisão, limitando-se a perguntar as suas razões, se ela quisesse contá-las. Ela lhe dissera que sua casa na Terra parecia-se um pouco com o castelo,e que não gostava dela, porque era muito grande e muito fria. _"Mas não é mais assim"_ , ele havia lhe dito. Finalmente, Umi sorrira e lhe dissera resignadamente que _"Não gostaria de depender de ninguém"_. Então ele havia entendido, e lhe pareceu uma decisão muito madura da parte dela. Por isso, levou-a a Acton Bell, já que estava certo de que ela iria gostar daquela aldeia tanto quanto ele, e não se enganou.

Ela era muito importante em sua vida, tanto que o havia feito reconsiderar seriamente a sua negativa sobre arranjar um discípulo. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão má, afinal, e finalmente ele teria algo sério para se ocupar, como instruir outro feiticeiro. Mas ainda não se decidira. Em Umi, ele havia encontrado uma companheira com quem dividir as suas preocupações; além disso, era sempre agradável ouvi-la. Às vezes ela lhe contava coisas sobre o Mundo Místico, e o fazia com uma certa nostalgia, que o fazia lhe perguntar _"Por que você decidiu ficar em Zefir ?"_ , ao que ela respondia, com um sorriso travesso: _"Ah, talvez um dia eu lhe conte. Mas não hoje"_. Muitas vezes ele havia se perguntado porque ela respondia sempre da mesma forma. Então simplesmente parou de perguntar.

Viu o pôr-do-sol pela janela do seu escritório, e entendeu que não tinha muito atrativo se não fosse compartilhado. Parecia-lhe tedioso e sem sentido.

No dia seguinte, quando tanto Umi quanto Chani despediam-se de seus alunos na escola, viram que Ascot estava esperando aquela última com algumas flores na mão. Chani o abraçou e ele lhe entregou aquelas flores que ele havia recolhido há alguns momentos atrás. Umi olhava-os, satisfeita. Então Ascot aproximou-se e abraçou-a como sempre fazia, de um modo bem mais fraternal. Caminharam pela aldeia conversando sobre os preparativos para o iminente festival, que, segundo ele tinha dito, os reis esperavam ansiosos. No entanto, a conversa deixara de ser cordial quando Ascot dissera-lhe que o Guru Clef lhe pedira para avisá-la que naquele dia ele não iria à aldeia, e que, de qualquer modo, eles se veriam no festival, ao qual ele pretendia ir.

\- Mas por quê ? - ela havia perguntado, confusa, e Ascot olhou-a com tristeza, um pouco irritado pelo comportamento do seu mestre.

\- Porque ele não tem intenção de tomar o seu tempo... ele diz que você está muito ocupada com o festival, e não quer ser um incômodo - respondeu Ascot, pesaroso. Umi tentou mostrar a sua melhor expressão, mas não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção.

\- Que besteira, pensar assim...

Dois dias depois, chegou o tão esperado festival, que começou ao meio-dia, com a chegada do rei, da rainha, dos pequenos príncipes e de todos os outros que viviam no palácio, com exceção de Hikaru e de Lantis, que estavam em Autozam.

A aldeia estava repleta de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, aglomerando-se aqui e ali, para poderem olhar mais de perto ao rei e à sua bela rainha. O ar foi invadido por um suave aroma de flores, que vinha das coloridas guirlandas, que haviam sido colocadas, naquela mesma manhã, na frente de todas as casas e nas barracas de comida.

Imediatamente após um breve mas agradável discurso feito pelo líder da aldeia, os reis sentaram-se nos assentos que haviam sido construídos com madeira e decorados com flores. Então, sem que se soubesse exatamente de onde, várias jovens e também algumas meninas, todas vestidas de branco, com coroas de flores brancas, apresentaram-se diante dos reis,e, depois de terem feito uma respeitosa reverência, elegante e em nada parecida com o tipo de reverência às quais já estavam acostumados em Zefir, já que tinham um ar bem mais artístico, deram início a uma dança que deixou todos encantados, assim como a melodia suave tocada pelos músicos. Não era uma dança muito elaborada, mas tinha a ver com a harmonia, os movimentos lentos com os quais se moviam graciosamente os véus que as jovens de mais idade usavam sobre suas cabeças, por baixo das coroas, rodas nas quais as meninas mais jovens ficavam na parte de dentro e giravam os vestidos, que se moviam com o vento. A dança terminou quando duas das meninas mais novas aproximaram-se dos assentos, e cada uma delas, com uma reverência, cada uma entregou uma coroa de flores a cada soberano, e depois voltaram para a roda, para fazer uma última reverência. Fuu e Fério ficaram encantados ao ver aquelas jovenzinhas homenageá-los tão lindamente, e mais ainda ao receberem aquelas coroas de flores, que Fuu descobriu que eram confeccionadas com as suas flores favoritas. Então olhou para a multidão que aplaudia as jovens, e no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, ela pôde distinguir Umi, ao lado de Chani, aplaudindo orgulhosas. Umi percebeu o olhar de Fuu e sorriu-lhe, e ela entendeu que não apenas a dança havia sido idéia de Umi, como ela já sabia, mas que também acertara, com as flores certas.

Depois daquela homenagem, foi organizado um grande baile, que foi inaugurado pelos jovens reis, que dançaram como dois adolescentes, rindo e girando, felizes. Após pouco tempo, começaram a juntar-se todos os camponeses e convidados. Assim começava a verdadeira diversão do festival.

A um canto da rua, Umi assistia a todos dançarem. Ascot dançava com Chani, dando-lhe olhares de cumplicidade, e Caldina fazia o mesmo com Rafaga, que parecia divertir-se ainda mais do que ela, o que já era um belo elogio.

\- Você estava resplandecendo com aquelas jovenzinhas - disse o Guru Clef.

\- Guru Clef, não sabia que você já tinha chegado...

\- Cheguei junto com os reis.

\- Sim, elas foram ótimas - disse ela, dando um olhar para algumas das jovens que ainda continuavam juntas, conversando, certamente, sobre algum rapaz.

\- Me desculpe por não ter vindo por estes dias - disse ele, pesaroso, ao ver que ela parecia desconfortável - Pensei que você fosse estar ocupada, e...

\- Foi uma tolice muito grande ter pesado isso, Guru Clef - ela criticou-o severamente, o que o surpreendeu. No entanto, ele sorriu, divertido.

O baile continuava, e os casais iam mudando continuamente. Umi ficou muito surpresa quando Fério apareceu no meio da multidão com um sorriso malicioso, e, literalmente, arrastou-a até o centro para dançar com ela, atraindo os olhares sorridentes dos demais dançarinos que observavam a nova companheira do rei, enquanto a rainha se divertia dançando com Ascot. Umi sentia-se penalizada por ter abandonado Clef, que certamente estaria se aborrecendo, mas ela não podia evitar divertir-se. Então, continuou dançando com Rafaga, depois de Fério ter contado algumas piadas às quais já estava acostumada. Finalmente, terminou dançando com Ascot, que aproximou-se do ouvido dela, para que ela pudesse escutá-lo melhor, e então contou-lhe, excitado, que, dentro de alguns instantes, Chani e ele iriam anunciar o seu casamento. Umi deteve-se, e, em seguida, abraçou o amigo, desejando-lhe felicidades. Rapidamente ela empenhou-se em procurar Chani, e, quando a encontrou, também abraçou-a, pois queria ser a primeira a parabenizá-los, aliás, sentia-se lisonjeada por ser a primeira a saber.

Ascot e Chani desapareceram por alguns instantes e Umi continuou dançando com vários conhecidos da aldeia, sabendo que, a qualquer momento, alguém pediria silêncio. E não se enganou. Quando Ascot e Chani ficaram no meio da rua na qual todos estavam dançando e ele pediu silêncio, levantando a mão para que lhe dessem atenção, as pessoas andaram para os lados, deixando-o só, no meio de um grande círculo vazio. Ela aproximou-se do Guru Clef, que parecia tão surpreso quanto os próprios reis. Então, Ascot anunciou que o casamento seria celebrado dentro de um mês, e que Umi teria o privilégio de ser a madrinha daquela união. Assim, as comemorações, mais do que entusiásticas, aumentaram. Um casamento sempre era uma boa notícia e um bom motivo para festejar.

Novamente ela tinha ficado em um canto da rua, vendo uma jovenzinha vestida de branco fugir de mãos dadas com um jovem, em direção ao bosque, que não ficava muito longe dali. Intimamente, ela desejou que eles não cometessem nenhuma loucura daquelas que são cometidas naquela idade tão imprudente. No entanto, o casal parecia estar transbordando de amor enquanto andavam de mãos dadas. Nesse caso, talvez não fosse uma loucura... de repente, ela viu-se tirada dos seus pensamentos pelo Guru Clef, que chamou seu nome por várias vezes, ao ver que ela não respondia.

\- Desculpe... eu estava distraída - ela murmurou, constrangida. Então, percebeu que ele parecia estar ponderando algo em sua mente.

\- Umi, eu queria lhe contar algo muito importante - disse ele, solenemente, o que intrigou-a.

\- Bem, eu decidi arrumar um discípulo, embora ainda não tenha ninguém em mente.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, Guru Clef ! - ela exclamou, contente. Sabia que aquilo faria muito bem a ele, e finalmente ele deixaria de pensar que era inútil; por isso, quando ela o abraçou, quase nem percebeu o que estava fazendo, até que notou o desconforto dele. Lentamente separou-se dele, sem deixar transparecer o seu próprio embaraço, por fazer aquilo como se fosse algo normal.

\- Agora só me resta encontrar alguém que possua habilidades mágicas - comentou ele, tentando minimizar aquela demonstração de afeto, que parecia mais própria de Hikaru do que de Umi.

\- Você irá encontrar elguém... ei... por que está me olhando assim ? - perguntou ela, ao perceber que ele estava contemplando-a.

\- Para falar a verdade, eu tenho de lhe agradecer, porque sua insistência finalmente me convenceu.

\- Eu sabia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você cederia - disse ela, em tom de brincadeira - Devo ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em você, de tanto que lhe repeti isso.

Ambos riram prazerosamente com aquele comentário, enquanto continuavam a assistir à festa.

Quando chegou o pôr-do-sol, os reis partiram, mas não sem antes terem se despedido de Umi, e depois as pessoas começaram a dispersarem-se.

\- Acho que já está na hora de partir - comentou ele, ainda que não parecesse muito convencido.

Umi o viu partir, e, embora ele tivesse lhe dito que voltaria no dia seguinte, ela não conseguiu evitar começar a sentir a falta dele.

No outro dia, ela pôde se dar ao luxo de dormir um pouco mais do que estava acostumada, já que não teriam aulas, e tampouco no dia seguinte, já que aquele era o dia correspondente ao do descanso escolar. Portanto, teria dois dias inteiros para descansar, embora achasse que ficaria muitíssimo entediada. Ainda assim, naquela manhã, e até mesmo durante a tarde, ela ocupou-se com Chani, com quem não se cansou de conversar a respeito do casamento. Assim, ficou sabendo que Ascot tinha planejado um grande evento, mas que não se realizaria no castelo, mas sim em uma pradaria que ele havia escolhido especialmente para aquela ocasião, já que pensava em trazer todos os seus bestiais amigos de sua dimensão, para que assistissem ao evento. Umi rio ao imaginar aquilo, embora não tivesse se surpreendido, considerando-se que se tratava de Ascot.

Quando chegou o meio da tarde, ela já não sabia o que fazer. Já havia corrigido todos os trabalhos dos seus alunos, já havia arrumado a casa, já havia caminhado por algum tempo pela aldeia, que já estava perfeitamente limpa e organizada depois da festa do dia anterior, e por isso ela não tinha mais nada a fazer além de entediar-se até que o Guru Clef chegasse. Pensou então em fazer alguns biscoitos para comer, com o chá importado de Fahren, que era o favorito dele.

Ao chegar o pôr-do-sol, Umi já tinha preparadas as xícaras de chá, a chaleira e os biscoitos em uma bandeja sobre a mesa. Enquanto estava dando os retoques finais para o ajuste do prato, ele bateu à porta. Quando ela inclinou-se para fora, encontrou-se com ele, e deu-lhe as boas-vindas, mas quando ela afastou-se para que ele entrasse, ele permaneceu imóvel. Então, ele lhe perguntou gentilmente se ele queria caminhar, ao que Umi respondeu que gostaria muito, embora tenha pensado vagamente que eles já não comeriam os biscoitos que ela tinha preparado especialmente para aquela tarde. Mas outra coisa a inquietava: parecia que, de algum modo, ele estava diferente, e não apenas porque escolhera caminhar ao invés de tomar chá, já que eles costumavam caminhar com freqüência pela aldeia.

Durante o decurso da caminhada, o Guru Clef não falou muito, e aquele silêncio a incomodava ainda mais. Assim , quase sem perceber, chegaram à margem do rio. Nunca tinham ido tão longe em seus passeios, e aquilo preocupou-a muito mais. Ela ficou em silêncio, mas olhava-o de relance, enquanto ele limitava-se a observar o céu, como se procurasse algo nele. Então, passou pela mente de Umi um pensamento que a fez estremecer. Será que os seus piores temores iriam se confirmar ? Será que ele finalmente iria lhe dizer que havia conhecido alguém e que...? Mas ela tentou ser forte. Ele não devia vê-la em tal estado de desespero, mas quando o tempo começou a passar e ele continuou sem dizer nada, ela parou de se importar com o seu estado.

\- O que há, Guru Clef ? Você está me assustando...

Mas ele não respondeu. Continuava absorto contemplando o horizonte, que começava a tingir-se de vermelho.

\- Guru Clef, me diga, você está bem ?

\- Sim, você não tem porque se preocupar - ele respondeu-lhe calmamente.

\- Mas é que você está tão calado, que... você está me dizendo a verdade ? Sabe que pode contar comigo... - murmurou ela, insegura, e ele sorriu ao vê-la.

\- A verdade, minha querida Umi, é que eu estou tentando discernir isto que há entre nós - respondeu ele, muito calmamente, olhando para ela.

Umi sentiu que um abismo abria-se sob os seus pés, e que logo cairia dentro dele. Pôs a sua mão sobre o braço dele, temerosa, e, para sua surpresa, sentiu-o pôr a mão dele sobre a sua. No entanto, longe de acalmá-la, aquele gesto a preocupou. Será que ele diria que aquilo que havia entre eles tinha de acabar exatamente por não poder saber o que era ? Ela sentia o tempo passando lentamente, que cada segundo em que o Guru Clef contemplava o horizonte parecia uma eternidade.

\- E você conseguiu ? - ela perguntou-lhe, em voz baixa. Não tinha certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

\- Eu passei o dia todo pensando nisso, e agora estou vendo tudo bem claramente - ele respondeu, dando uma olhada para a água do rio, que corria lentamente - Os pores-do-sol, sem a sua companhia, não fazem nenhum sentido. Não apenas isso, não se passa um só instante em que eu não deseje a chegada deste momento do dia para poder ver você. Me pergunto se você sente o mesmo... - ele murmurou, em voz baixa - Durante todo este tempo, sem eu perceber, você se tornou algo imprescindível para mim...

Umi escutava silenciosamente com o olhar preso ao chão, sem conseguir acreditar em suas palavras. Talvez ela estivesse sonhando acordada, talvez tudo fosse um mal-entendido resultante de seus anseios mais antigos. Atreveu-se a olhá-lo quando sentiu que a mão dele estava pressionando levemente a sua, esperando a sua reação, a sua resposta...O rosto dele estava calmo, mas talvez inseguro, e embora ela quisesse responder, as palavras não saíam, e, sem pensar, ela aconchegou-se contra o peito dele, uma resposta mais eloqüente do que mil palavras, e deixou que ele a circundasse com os braços, enquanto murmurava baixinho um _"Eu te amo"_.

Depois de alguns instantes em que ficaram assim, abraçados, Clef separou-se dela ao escutá-la soluçar, e, com delicadeza, levantou o queixo dela, uma vez que Umi não conseguia assimilar tão facilmente o fato de tinha escutado um "Eu te amo" dos lábios do homem que amava.

\- Por que você está chorando ? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

\- Porque eu te amo há tanto tempo... - ela respondeu, sem conseguir conter outro soluço - Que tenho medo de que isto não seja real...

\- Ah, mas é muito real... - murmurou ele, e aproximou os seus lábios dos dela, para beijá-la gentilmente.

E Umi se perdeu entre os braços do Guru Clef, naqueles beijos ternos que tinham um doce sabor, e em todas as sensações que percorriam todo o seu ser. Por sua vez, Clef deleitava-se com aqueles lábios tão delicados, que durante os últimos dias imaginava beijar, atraído também por aqueles sorrisos serenos com os quais ela lhe presenteava, serenidade obtida ao longo do tempo. Acariciou os seus cabelos trançados, e lembrou-se das vezes em que desejou voltar a vê-la com os cabelos soltos, como há muito tempo ela não os usava. De fato, já há algum tempo ele estava submerso em um profundo êxtase. Gostava de como ela caminhava, de como sorria, do modo como ela arrumava os fios de cabelo rebeldes, quando caíam sobre o seu rosto, do tom da sua voz, dos seus olhos azuis, do seu olhar que havia se tornado calmo como a superfície de um lago, do modo como ambos pareciam se completar durante aquelas tardes de longas conversas... Amava-a por inteiro, e não imaginava outro modo de viver, sem ela ao seu lado. Havia aprendido a odiar aquelas despedidas ao anoitecer para retornar ao seu quarto frio, odiava não compartilhar com ela o amanhecer, as manhãs e todo o resto do dia. Não suportava esperar pelo pôr-do-sol para poder vê-la, e, quando chegava a hora, não suportava pensar que o tempo ao lado dela tinha um limite. Por isso deixara de vê-la por três dias...

Sim, havia sido um grande esforço de sua parte, mas tudo começou no dia em que ela não estivera em casa para recebê-lo. Ele sentiu-se só e vazio, como se o tivessem traído ou abandonado. Claro que não era o caso, mas sua mente turva não o deixava pensar bem. Assim, com a desculpa de que não queria aborrecê-la com os preparativos do festival, mandara Ascot dizer-lhe que ele a veria no mesmo dia do festival. Foi algo covarde de sua parte, mas usou aqueles dias para analisar mais profundamente os seus sentimentos, já que ele não era indiferente àquelas emoções que haviam despertado em seu coração já há algum tempo. E foi assim que, durante aqueles dias de solidão, ele tirou muitas conclusões; a mais importante foi a de que sua vida não tinha nenhum significado sem ela...

Quando ele a viu no festival, muito antes de ela ter notado a sua presença, ele passou um longo tempo em silêncio, admirando-a, enquanto ela movia-se livremente em meio à multidão, dando instruções às jovens vestidas de branco. Ao cumprimentá-la, teve de se conter para não lhe dizer que ela estava linda com aquele vestido azul. Por isso, aproveitou o momento para dizer-lhe que havia seguido o seu sábio conselho de ter um discípulo, e teve de fazer outro esforço ainda mais doloroso para não corresponder com fervor àquele abraço impulsivo que ela lhe dera. Mais tarde, tivera a oportunidade de experimentar os ciúmes mais contundentes e estúpidos quando o rei tirou-a para dançar, e depois quando a viu rir com ele, e depois continuar dançando com as outras pessoas. Sem dúvida eram ciúmes estúpidos e infundados, mas não gostava de vê-la com eles, fazendo algo que ele não se atrevia mas desejava fazer, talvez por causa de sua natureza reservada. Quando terminou o festival, chegou aquele momento tão odiado, o da despedida, em que ele tentou fazer com que não se notasse o seu descontentamento.

Por isso, quando ele acordou, naquela manhã, disse a si mesmo que tudo acabaria naquele mesmo dia. Não tinha certeza de que ela sentia mais do que afeição por ele, porém, havia, sim, visto alguns sinais que não notara antes de entender que amava. Talvez fossem apenas suposições, talvez Umi o considerasse como amigo, assim como a Ascot, mas ele tinha de arriscar. Agora, enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios e acariciava-lhe os cabelos, ele se deu conta de muitas coisas, como o fato de que Umi o amava há muito mais tempo do que ele podia imaginar, que o amou em silêncio absoluto, sem esperar nada em troca, presenteando-lhe com a sua valiosa amizade e com a sua companhia, mesmo quando ele pudera tê-la machucado com sua ignorância a respeito dos sentimentos dela. Apesar da culpa e da incerteza que agora aquilo lhe causava, ele sabia que não podia ter feito outra coisa, pois seu amor nasceu com o tempo e cresceu acompanhado pela compreensão, pela companhia, pelos momentos compartilhados, pelo apoio mútuo e pela amizade. Esse desfecho não poderia ter acontecido antes, porque agora eles não eram as mesmas pessoas que há muitos anos.

Umi abraçou-o novamente, ainda com o sabor dos beijos de Clef em seus lábios, e sorriu.

\- Eu estive te esperando... - ela murmurou - Mesmo sem ter certeza de que você viria até mim deste modo... eu simplesmente não podia deixar de te esperar...

\- Por isso você decidiu ficar em Zefir - disse ele, respondendo à pergunta que muitas vezes tinha feito a ela, e que ela nunca respondera.

\- Sim, e nunca me arrependi.

\- Umi, me desculpe por ter feito você esperar tanto...

\- Não se desculpe, Clef - disse ela, acariciando-lhe o rosto - Há muitos anos eu silenciei os meus sentimentos por você, porque eu tinha certeza de que você só gostava de mim do mesmo modo que gostava de Hikaru e Fuu. Eu não podia obrigá-lo a sentir algo mais por mim. Eu escolhi, em contrapartida, ter a sua amizade ao invés de seu amor; e talvez a esperança de que algum dia tudo fosse diferente. Mas eu sempre tive consciência de que, ainda que eu te amasse, isso não obrigava você a também me amar.

\- Foi uma decisão acertada - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que a beijava novamente.

Sem dúvida, havia sido a decisão mais sábia que Umi havia tomado em sua vida, pois, se ela tivesse lhe confessado o seu amor há muitos anos, o relacionamento deles nunca teria atingido aquela dimensão, pois ele se veria obrigado a afastar-se, para não dar-lhe falsas esperanças, e eles nunca teriam podido compartilhar as conversas agradáveis e nem a amizade que os unira, e então aquele amor que eles agora compartilhavam não teria a oportunidade de nascer.

Ambos observaram, abraçados, o céu vestir-se com as estrelas, e depois Clef olhou para ela por um longo tempo, pensando que já não teria de separar-se dela, daquela incondicional companheira que havia encontrado em Umi, que o enchia de admiração a cada momento que se passava. Amava-a mais do que tudo no mundo, e havia decidido que passaria o resto da sua vida esperando estar à altura dela, amando-a e fazendo-a feliz, compensando de algum modo os anos de solidão e dedicação. E, embora o amor dela tivesse surgido em meio àquelas caóticas circunstâncias nas quais Zefir corria perigo, ela havia se afirmado com o passar do tempo, e havia crescido; e, embora o amor dele não tivesse surgido de imediato, mas sim com a paciência, com a compreensão, com a honestidade, e, por todas aquelas coisas com as quais ela generosamente lhe presenteara, ele sabia que aquele amor estava muito além do que qualquer romance, porque era um amor absoluto. Um amor inabalável, que preenchia os seus corações, e que havia nascido em Acton Bell.

Por todas essas coisas, naquele dia Clef não voltou ao castelo. Naquele dia não haveria uma despedida. Assim, ambos permaneceram sentados na margem daquele rio, abraçados, em silêncio, esperando a achegada do amanhecer. O primeiro amanhecer de ambos, que daria início ao primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas, juntos.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, como estão, queridos leitores ? A palavra que procuram para descrever esta fic é "bizarra". Bem, aqui estou eu outra vez com uma fic estranha (aqueles que leram as minhas outras fics sabem disso), hehe, a verdade é que esta é uma fic que me veio à mente espontaneamente (à noite), talvez em meados de 2006, e tive a sensatez (ou talvez a desfaçatez, depende de como encarem) de escrever as primeiras idéias, já que, a princípio, eu disse a mim mesma "E muito estúpida para ser uma fic". Mas um dia eu disse a mim mesma: por que não ? E, então, comecei a escrevê-la, e _voilà !_ Sinceramente, espero que tenham desfrutado-a, apesar de sua estranheza. Eu, por minha parte, devo dizer que gostei muito de escrevê-la, porque, apesar de não ter ação, eu tive um permanente sentimento de nostalgia, e espero sinceramente tê-lo transmitido.

Certamente vocês devem estar se perguntando: "O que diabos é Acton Bell ?". Bem, é o pseudônimo sob o qual publicou as suas obras uma das irmãs Brontë, Anne, que ocupou um cargo de governanta. Morreu solteira a escassos 29 anos. Que Umi tenha sido professora por um capricho meu não tem nada a ver com a vida desta escritora, irmã da minha favorita, Emily (morta aos 30 anos, um ano antes da morte de Anne), cuja obra, "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" me serve de inspiração com muita freqüência. Eu havia me decidido a usar um dos três pseudônimos (pois eram três as irmãs), mas, entre Ellis Bell (Emily), Acton Bell (Anne) e Currer Bell (Charlotte), eu gostei mais de como soava Acton Bell. O que vocês acham ?

Também quero agradecer a Mad Hatter, por ser a primeira a ler esta fic e me dar a sua opinião, ainda que eu tenha precisado incentivá-la, para que se apressasse. Obrigada, mais uma vez, por me suportar !

Além desta notas sobre a fic, quero dizer que esta é a primeira fic que eu publico, por isso me encorajem, então eu continuo publicando aqui.

Bem, depois das explicações e agradecimentos, eu me despeço. Cumprimentos, críticas (construtivas, please), opiniões, etc. nas reviews.

 **Atenciosamente,**

 **Eternal Umi.**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, depois de muito tempo, esta é a minha segunda tradução do fandom de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Uma oneshot bem longa, aliás (e não achei-a bizarra, como a autora disse, pelo contrário), mas, é claro, eu não estou me queixando. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
